The present invention relates to a modular roofing system and particularly to a roofing system which is suitable for low cost prefabricated housing and which minimizes installation costs while providing desired weather sealing, thermal insulation and fire protection.
To provide durable energy efficient, modern homes and buildings that can be quickly and inexpensively assembled, it is important to utilize roofing which satisfies conventional requirements at reasonable cost, in both materials and labor. A number of different types of synthetic or composite shingles have been proposed and some are now in use. However, these known roofing techniques are still based on certain fundamental premises, namely that insulation is to be used under the roof panel or structure and that shingles, tiles or other elements must be individually installed in successive rows on a conventional tarpaper or other underlayment. Asphalt sheeting, rock aggregate and other surface coverings do not require comparable labor but can be used only in certain geographical areas and have a number of limitations with regard to insulative properties and fire resistance.
The widespread demand for very low cost prefabricated housing involves monetary requirements that do not permit many heretofore conventional roofing designs and installation techniques to be used. Furthermore, materials such as asphalt shingles which are of low cost in one locality can become prohibitively expensive in another. It is also necessary to avoid the need for skilled labor and extensive on-site assembly, and to minimize transportation and handling costs.